


Missing You (Maybe) Too Much

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Law & Order: SVU, Leap of Faith - Menken/Slater/Cercone, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Crack Crossover, M/M, bingo prompt, prompt fest, that those who know will know, there is one very secret addition to the crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael's at a conference, and Sonny swears everyone he sees looks like him.(AKA, the one where I put some other Raul characters in front of Sonny because why not.)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Missing You (Maybe) Too Much

**Monday:**  
"He wants to talk to his shrink," Sonny says as he walks into Liv's office. 

Liv glances towards the interrogation room, where their suspect is still sitting with Amanda. "His shrink? Not his lawyer?"

"His shrink," Sonny says, holding up a business card. "He's got delusions as part of his mental illness. He isn't sure he actually did anything wrong or if he just imagined he did."

Liv stands up and walks to the window to get a closer look at their possible suspect. "Did Fin find anything based on this guy's confession?"

"No. If someone's been attacked the way he described, they haven't reported."

"Or it really was a delusion," Liv says. "Do you think he's faking?"

Sonny shakes his head. "I don't think so. He seems real concerned that he might have actually hurt someone. Says the last few days are a blur. Last he knew, he was on a day pass from Baltimore State Hospital, and then he was coming in here saying he's afraid he hurt someone. I know a lack of a report doesn't mean he didn't do something, but coming in to try and cover for a rape you committed by claiming delusions? That's pretty out there."

"It is," Liv agrees. She holds out her hand. "I'll call the shrink. For now, let's see if he's okay staying in interrogation. If the delusions are real, I don't want to worry he'll have one in holding."

"Sure," Sonny says. 

*

Liv comes out of her office fifteen minutes later and waves the business card at Amanda. "It's gonna be four hours before the guy can get here. He's down in Baltimore."

Amanda stands up. "I'll tell Sonny and our guy. Sonny's already offered to hang out with the man until his shrink gets here."

"Good thing Barba's out of town this week or one of us would owe the sitter extra," Liv replies.

Amanda chuckles in agreement and walks towards interrogation to give Sonny the news.

*

Sonny takes the news with a nod and glances at Barrett. "We've got another room with a couch and some books if you'd rather be more comfortable," he says. "No reason to make you sit in that chair for the next four hours."

Barrett looks surprised. "But what if I hurt someone?"

"There's a table and chairs in there," Sonny says easily. "I'll hang out with you. If you think you're seeing or hearing things, you can check with me, okay?"

Barrett looks relieved. "Okay. Thank you."

"Yeah, sure. Hang out for a sec while I make sure no one's using the room."

*

Four hours later, Sonny's playing his -nth game of Solitaire on his phone while Barrett alternates between reading a book and looking out of the large windows that look onto the squad room. When he suddenly stands and looks relieved, Sonny stands up and follows his gaze.

There is a dark-haired bearded man in a perfectly tailored and patterned suit. For a moment, Sonny's convinced he's looking at Rafael. But then he gets a look at the man's eyes, and Sonny knows it's not him. The man radiates arrogance where Rafael would be pulsing with confidence. Definitely not his husband.

Sonny opens the door and walks over to the man, offering his hand. "Detective Carisi," he says, giving the man a polite smile. "You must be Doctor Chilton."

"I am," Doctor Chilton says. He glances at Sonny's hand before he shakes it, and though the handshake itself is perfectly fine, Sonny can tell Doctor Chilton has decided he's done with him. 

"Barrett's this way," Sonny says, gesturing back towards the room. "If you'll follow me."

He bites back a smile when Chilton drops into step next to him even though it means he has to awkwardly squeeze past a couple of desks. Maybe he's not entirely different from Rafael, Sonny thinks, swallowing a huff of amusement when Chilton cuts him a glance as though he can read his thoughts.

*

**Tuesday:**  
"Jonas Nightingale," Fin says, gesturing to the man in holding. "In the city with the new wife and stepson to see the sights. Another tourist spotted him in Times Square and came at him with her purse. She started screaming he'd started it, so here he is."

"She carrying bricks in her purse?" Amanda asks, clearly taking in the black eye Nightingale is icing.

"You'll have to ask her. She's in the other room," Fin says, gesturing across Liv's office. "He swears he's clean, never touched a hair on her head."

"Talk about a vacation story you don't want to take home," Liv says. "Where's the wife and kid?"

"Carisi's getting them set up in the break room while he waits for any hits on Nightingale's fingerprints."

"We have his fingerprints?" Liv asks.

"The Missus insisted we run his sheet. Says he used to be trouble, but he's cleaned up his act."

"When have I heard that before?" Amanda mutters.

Sonny walks into the room, looking down at his tablet. "Nightingale's got a string of misdemeanors and a felony going back years, but it's all financial stuff. Wife says he was a traveling preacher when they met--"

"Oh good lord," Amanda says.

"But he's stayed in one place and cleaned up his act since." Sonny looks up from his tablet and stops short when he looks at Nightingale through the one-way glass. 

"You okay?" Amanda asks, noticing his sudden shift.

Sonny stares at the man, taking in the shape of his face and the wave of his hair. "Does he look weirdly like Barba to anyone else?"

Amanda, Fin, and Liv all turn towards the window. They all shake their heads.

"Must just be me," Sonny mutters and pivots back to their original conversation.

*

**Wednesday:**  
"I want a lawyer, and I want a fucking smoke," the man says as Liv roughly pushes him into a chair. He's been fighting her grip since she grabbed him out of holding. They'd picked him up along with a large group of men at a house party with underage girls and cocaine.

"No smoking," Liv says. "You can call your lawyer in a minute."

Amanda walks into interrogation waving a file folder. "Our friend here is Mr. Nevada Ramirez," she says. "A small-time legbreaker from The Heights."

"Nothing about me's small, baby. I can promise you that."

Amanda rolls her eyes when he thrusts his hips up from the chair. "No sexual assault priors."

"If I wanna get my dick wet, I got someone at home," Ramirez says.

"You've requested a lawyer," Liv replies, "So I won't ask how old she is."

"He's legal," Ramirez says with a filthy grin. "And inventive. I'll tell you that for free."

Liv and Amanda leave the room without replying. Sonny's standing next to the door and glances in, then pauses.

"Okay, that's it," he says. "After tonight, I'm not coming back in until after Rafael's home. For a second I thought that was him."

Liv and Amanda both glance in the small window in the door and give Sonny a shared amused look.

"Not saying he couldn't pull off a shirt open that far," Amanda says, "but I'm pretty sure he'd refuse the giant gold cross."

"I don't know," Liv says, "Rafael's probably about as devout."

Sonny rolls his eyes at their teasing and starts to give Liv a rundown of what he and Fin have learned so far from the girls they got out of that house.

*

**Thursday:**  
"I got an earlier flight," Rafael says when Sonny picks up the phone and groans a good morning. "I'll be in by mid-afternoon. I'll take you to dinner and regale you with legalese."

"That sounds amazing," Sonny says, stifling a yawn. "I've missed you so much, I swear I've been seeing you everywhere this week."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, M, for the beta!


End file.
